Distance
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: AU/ Sakura sadar, bahwa sepertinya Sasuke terlalu jauh untuk dapat ia gapai./ Naruto tahu betul bahwa sampai kapanpun, mata Sakura hanya dapat melihat Sasuke seorang./ Mereka berjarak, bahkan hati mereka./ Ficlet/ Lime implisit dengan pesan moral di dalamnya/ Cover isn't mine/ RnR?


**A/N:** Halo saya Yoriko, seorang author nomaden yang suka pindah-pindah fandom seenaknya #dor. Kali ini ada _plot bunny_ yang terus menari di otak saya dengan jalan cerita ini. So, selamat membaca ^^

**Dislaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, implisit lime NaruSaku, one sided love! Sakura, one sided love! Naruto, OOC, ficlet.

* * *

** Distance**

~_karena aku tidak mencintaimu_~

**.**

**.**

**NaruSakuSasu fanfiction by Yoriko**

* * *

Haruno Sakura menatap layar monitor laptopnya, beberapa _tab_ ia buka demi melihat _update_ media sosial terbaru dari pemuda yang dicintainya—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mengagumi, memuja, mencintai pemuda itu dengan segenap hatinya. Sasuke bagaikan sinar yang menerangi kegelapan hatinya. Kepada Sasuke lah, segenggam asa akan cinta ia sematkan.

Meski ia tahu, Sasuke _mungkin_ melihatnya tak lebih dari teman masa kecil.

Sakura sadar, bahwa sepertinya Sasuke terlalu jauh untuk dapat ia gapai. Mereka berjarak, terlalu berjarak. Tak hanya jarak dalam artian sesungguhnya—sebab mereka kuliah di kota yang berbeda—tetapi juga, jarak hati mereka. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk dapat memulai kontak komunikasi dengan pemuda berambut gelap itu.

Perempuan berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu terlihat sedih. Tidak ada pembaruan apapun dari media sosial Sasuke, padahal ia hanya ingin mengetahui kabar dari temannya itu, ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukannya, ingin mengetahui… semuanya.

Sasuke seolah membatasi ruang geraknya di dunia maya. Sasuke menghilang dari jangkauannya. Sasuke tidak dapat ia gapai.

"Sa-Sasuke… Sasu-Sasuke," ucap Sakura lirih. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di leher perempuan berusia awal dua puluhan itu. Rambut kuning menyalanya terlihat terang dalam suasana kamar yang temaram.

"Bagaimana? Belum ada kabar dari Sasuke, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng. Hati pemuda itu merasa getir melihat perempuan yang dicintainya tetap tidak bisa melupakan teman masa kecilnya.

* * *

Naruto mencintai Sakura.

Begitu mencintainya, hingga ia merasa tidak menginginkan perempuan manapun di dunia ini, selain Sakura. Gadis itu adalah bunga di hatinya, penyejuk jiwanya, penerang jalannya, seluruh cintanya.

Naruto tahu betul bahwa sampai kapanpun, mata Sakura hanya dapat melihat Sasuke seorang. Namun, ia tidak peduli.

"Aku cinta kau, Sakura. Benar-benar cinta," bisiknya lembut.

Perempuan itu memutar tubuhnya—berhadapan dengan Naruto yang merupakan teman setianya.

"Kau pun sudah tau, aku tetap mencintai Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

Mereka bertemu pandang, sejurus kemudian Naruto membawa perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu Sakura, kau tetap tidak dapat mencintaiku, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu."

Kedua tangan Sakura melingkar di tubuh Naruto—membalas pelukannya. Sakura sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini—ia berteman baik dengan Naruto—Naruto yang selalu membantunya, selalu ada di sampingnya.

Sehingga Sakura, merasa tak apa ketika ia memberikan kegadisannya untuk pemuda itu.

Sebab ia, tak akan pernah memberikan hatinya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kali, Naruto membuat tubuhnya tak berjarak dengan Sakura. Hanya kepada Sakura, ia memberikannya. Kecupan, erangan, suasana yang memanas—menjadi candu yang memabukkan keduanya untuk bergulat di tengah malam. Di dalam hatinya, ia sungguh-sungguh menginginkan anak dari perempuan yang dicintainya itu. Meskipun Sakura pasti tidak menginginkannya.

Naruto rela melakukan apapun demi melihat Sakura bahagia, ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika perempuan itu mencapai puncaknya, Naruto bukanlah nama yang disebut.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Nama itu lagi.

Pemuda berambut kuning menyala itu sadar, meski tubuhnya dengan Sakura—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—bersatu. Hal itu, tetap tidak mampu mempersempit jarak hati yang Sakura ciptakan untuknya.

Naruto tidak akan dapat menggapai Sakura.

* * *

Sudah di hari yang lain, ketika Naruto mendapati kamar apartemennya sunyi. Tidak ada sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang biasa terpaku di depan laptop, menanti kabar dari media sosial orang yang disukainya.

Panik. Ia memeriksa lemari pakaian, dan tidak menemukan baju Sakura yang biasanya bersisihan dengan baju miliknya itu.

Kopernya sudah tidak ada. Sakura pergi meninggalkannya, entah karena alasan apa.

Mata Naruto mendapati sebuah memo yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya.

.

_Untuk Naruto_

_Maaf, aku pergi. Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus tinggal bersamamu. Sepertinya memulai lembaran baruku sendiri, tanpa kau, dan tanpa bayang-bayang Sasuke akan menyenangkan._

_Terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini, ya! Jangan pernah mencariku, dan semoga kau akan bertemu dengan gadis yang mencintaimu dengan segenap hatinya. Bye!_

_Temanmu,_

_Haruno Sakura._

_._

Pemuda bermata cerah itu terduduk lemas di tempat tidurnya. Jarak itu semakin menjadi nyata baginya kini. Tak ada lagi bunga hatinya, penyejuk jiwanya, penerang jalannya, seluruh cintanya.

Menghilang, tanpa tahu harus mencari kemana. Kemudian, terdengar suara lirih bagaikan asa yang patah.

"Sa-Sa… kura."

**.**

**.**

**~selesai~**

**NY, 2-4-14**

* * *

**Note:**

Fic yang saya buat setelah baca artikel psikologi dewasa tentang '_friends with benefits_'. Di artikel itu disebutkan bahwa _Friends With Benefits_ adalah sebuah hubungan "teman" yang sangat dekat tanpa melibatkan harapan. Dalam hubungan ini perjalinan yang dibangun meliputi berbagi suka duka, diskusi intelektual, atau sekedar main bersama. Pada akhirnya, sebagian FWB ini membawa pada sebuah hubungan yang lebih intim dan dapat berakhir pada suatu hubungan seksual. _This is why the relationship then sometimes called as "Friend With Benefits"._

Pada dasarnya, orang-orang yang melakukan FWB ini tidak menyukai komitmen dan menghindari jauh-jauh komitmen ini. Emang ngeri, tapi ternyata memang ada yang seperti ini. Satu-satunya yang dikhawatirkan dalam FWB ini adalah jika salah satu pasangan tersebut kemudian menjadi jatuh hati karena hubungan yang intim ini.

Film-film pun menggambarkan pola hubungan _no strings attached_ sebagai hal yang seru, tanpa beban, dan bebas dari tanggung jawab. Namun pada kenyataannya, _it's nothing like that_, dan jauh lebih merugikan. Di sini, Naruto dan Sakura demikian, padahal _**(There Are No) Benefits of Friends with Benefits**_**. So, hati-hati dalam bergaul ya **

Review?


End file.
